My Little Dusk
by Fuseijitsu
Summary: What would happen if Certain Cosmic Forces were not happy with Harry being sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. What if they decided to just Scrap the Magical world altogether and send him somewhere to have a real childhood? rated T for situations and occasional Language, YAOI in later Chapters, Don't like Don't read. Harry/Blue Blood. Follows Original Story line.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

Harry Potter, a young and innocent boy, was not like the other boys in his neighborhood. Nor was he like his oversized Cousin. Harry had a gift, the gift of Magic. But he wasn't the only one, oh no. The world was filled with wizards and witches, but they hid themselves form those who couldn't use magic as they could. True there were a few exceptions to the rule. People born to non-magical families with the gift, sadly this was not the case for little Harry Potter. Harry was an Orphan, his mother and father had died two years before, leaving him all alone. Even if he did live with his mothers sister and her atrocious husband. They were not really family. Petunia Dursley nee' Evans was a spiteful and vindictive woman whom had always been jealous of her sister who possessed magic where she had none. This jealousy translated over to all those who had the gift. She called them freaks, abnormal, or monsters. This, unfortunately, included little three year old Harry Potter. Whenever something strange happened he was always blamed. Tonight was the worst yet.

His cousin had thrown a tantrum when his Parents would not give him cake until he had finished his meal. So he threw a wad of gooey mashed potatoes into the back of his mothers head. Yet was he reprimanded? Did the obviously spoiled child get sent to bed without dessert as punishment. No, Harry was blamed, Harry was unceremoniously picked up from the table dragged screaming to the cupboard under the stairs and tossed inside, his pleas, whimpers, and sobs ignored. The cupboard was his his room. His Aunt and uncle would never waist any 'useful' space on him. And so here he sat, cradling his injured arm and wishing he was with his Mommy and Daddy. Little did he know that the events of that evening did not go unnoticed.

In the realm of death two Woman stood and watched the events unfold.

"How could they do this to him?" asked Lily Potter Nee Evans, Harry's Mother.

"This is unacceptable!" said the other. She wore a long white robe fastened with a rope made of pure moonlight. On her left shoulder her robe was fastened with a silver and gold pin depicting a Triple Crescent. This was the Goddess Hecate Goddess of Pathways and Mother of all magic.

"Those Fools, Did they learn absolutely nothing from there experience with Tom! If this kind of childhood doesn't break him then it will turn him!." The Goddess ranted.

The magical world was in chaos and so she thought to restore balance by imbuing a child with part of her essence, that child was Harry, so he was as much hers as Lily's. She had thought that everything would work out perfectly when Chaos himself came forward and did the same.

Chaos was the eldest of the Gods, and by far the most powerful. He understood that for life to exist, there had to be balance. A little chaos here and there was fine. But the magical world was pushing the envelope too Lily and James died, Hecate had thought the magical world she had created would send the boy who was 'Prophosized' to save them to a loving and nurturing home. Instead they sent him there and all but forgot about him. Chaos had sensed the disturbance first and alerted Hecate. Since it was the magical world's fault it was her job to deal with it. If Chaos tried, he'd end up destroying the Planet.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked worried about her Son.

"Well, if nothing else this proves that this generation is beyond saving at this point. Their all too old to change there way's and I will not let them corrupt the next generation with their bigotry and propaganda. No, all that's left to do is start over."

"Start over?"

"Indeed, first I'll remove the children to one of my more secure realms...perhaps Atlantis, then I'll remove those that remains magic. Let them flounder without it for a few centuries before I send the children back, fully trained and ready to start anew."

"But, won't that cause more chaos?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but it is chaos they can handle themselves. The magic they wield is what makes this chaos so dangerous. Without it...it's just allot of paper work."

"I see..."

"The real problem is Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of who Harry is connected to, namely myself and HIM. He can't exist in one of my realms. He has to exist somewhere where time flows normally." Hecate explained waving her hand at the screen and a lot of different images popped up.

In one image it showed a pink haired boy fighting a black haired boy who was half Naked. Another showed a group of little people with big feet walking around tending fields and seemingly living in peace. Another image showed a young man working in what appeared to be a fast-food restaurant.

There were a great many, some of them seemed outrageous while others seemed tame.

"What are these?" Lily asked stunned as she watched an image of a child with a tail fight an old man in what looked to be some kind of Martial arts tournament. The boy seemed familiar somehow.

"These are the many different realms within the Twelve Realities." Hecate explained smiling at the image.

"Twelve?"

"There are Twelve Realities in all. Each one filled with an endless stream of possibilities. Different time streams, and dimensions. It's very complicated, though I must say I'm happy to see James doing so well."

"What?" Lily asked confused. James had opted for reincarnation, so she had no idea what had happened to him.

"The boy with the tail, that's James." Hecate said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I see he's retained that endless amount of energy of his." Lily said sounding exhausted.

Hecate just chuckled a bit more, before she summoned an image to her. "Ah, now this would be perfect, it's from the third reality, and one of Chaos's other sons already lives there.

Lily looked over to see an image filled with... "Are those Horses?"

"Ponies, actually. It's quite peaceful there, and Harry would be more than welcomed. On the rare occasion something dose happen, it's usually nothing too drastic."

snapping her fingers harry disappeared from his image as a tiny silver pony with a black and green mane appeared in the pony image. At the same time a tiny crystal appeared in front of Hecate. "No reason he should have to suffer from the memories of the abuse. " Hecate explained to Lily "This will also help him cope a little better with the change in form. It's out of our hands now, Chaos will guide some one to him who will give him the life he deserves " Hecate explained waving the images away she had allot of work to do.

Twilight Velvet ran back through the library, how had she forgotten her purse? That was so unlike her, normally she was so well put together and organized. She was just about to open her office door when she heard the sound of crying. Instantly her mother instinct kicked in and she followed the sound down the hall and around the corner to discover a tiny silver unicorn colt with a black and green mane.

"Hi there Sweetie, Whats your name?" she asked kneeling in front of the little guy.

But he could only sniffle and shake his head.

She noticed he had a few bruises on him, including a strange scar in the middle of his for-head.

"Where are you're parents? "she tried again. This only resulted in more crying so she pulled him in and rocked him. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

_Well, I can't very well leave him here. I'll just have to take him home with me and we can figure the rest out in the morning._

Twilight Velvet turned to head back to her office to get her purse only to see it lying beside her.

Chaos had found his youngest Son a new home.

_**(Prolog end)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on Spike! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" called out a Unicorn Stallion with a silver coat and a black mane that had a single green stripe in it. His Cutie mark was a strange symbol of circle inside a triangle with a vertical line dissecting the two.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Sheesh!" called a little purple dragon as he ran down the stairs.

"I still think we should have invited Twilight, Dusk." Spike said as he was Levitated onto Dusk's back.

"Spike, I love my Sister, but we're more likely to see her plow us down than go to a Party." No sooner than the words had left his mouth than did just that happen.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? Oh Dusk, have you seen spike?" Asked the Purple Unicorn.

"You know, one of these days I have got to learn to keep my big mouth shut." Dusk said as he rolled off the aforementioned dragon.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_. What's that for?" she asked gesturing to the present that was skewered on his tail.

"Well, it _was _a gift for Moondancer, but..."

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we-" Spike started but was cut off by Dusk

"Just let it go, you know how she is."

Spike sighed and went to get the requested book while Twilight was making a mess out of the shelves...as usual.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! Grrrrrr _Spike_!" She yelled sending her books all over the place.

" It's over here!" Spike called from the top of a ladder, holding up the book for her to see. But before he could start to climb down Twilight summoned the book, with him still holding it. Luckily Dusk caught Spik with his magic before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Dusk." Spike said as he was lowered to the ground but dusk wasn't listening as he turned on his Sister.

"_Elements_, _Elements_, E, E, E... Aha!"

"Twilight"

"Not now Dusk."

"No, right now! You almost just hurt Spike! You'd better have a good reason for going book crazy like this." he said in his most serious voice.

"No I didn't,"

"You summoned him from the top of a ladder!"

"I summoned the book."

"That. He. Was. _Holding!_" he countered.

Twilight blinked before she realized he was right and looked remorsefully at Spike.

"I'm sorry Spike, I got too excited..."

"Eh, it's OK, we Dragons are made of pretty tough stuff." Spike replied as he began picking up the books She had removed.

Dusk Rolled his eyes as he went to help the dragon

"Now where was I, _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?"

" Mare in the Moon?" spike asked as he climbed up another ladder

"That's just an old Ponies Tale." Dusk answered as he levitated a large number of the books back to there places.

Twilight went up he stairs and looking in a different book "Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_! Guys! Do you know what this means?"

"That you spend too much time in here?" Dusk asked as he helped spike down to the ground ignoring his Sisters glare.

"Spike, Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight said turning away from her little Brother

"Okie dokie"

"_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!"_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..."

"Threshold"

"Threh..."

"Uh, Brink?"

that just earned her a blank look that pushed her over the edge. "**Dusk**!"

"That something really bad is about to happen, Spike." Dusk offered in a placating manner.

"Thank you, _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

"Twi-light Spar-kle got it!" Spike said with a smile.

"Great, send it!"

"Now?" both Dusk and spike asked.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Spike said trying to talk Her out of it.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" she explained.

"Impere...Impera..." Spike said while trying to spell the word. This of course led to snickers from Dusk and a blank look from Twilight before she burst.

"_**Important**_!" she hollered knocking both of them over.

"OK OK, " spike said before breathing fire onto the parchment sending it to the Princess.

"I wouldn't hold you're breath Sis." Dusk said trusting the Princess to recognize Twilight's behavior.

"Oh, I'm not worried Dusk. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Twilight said sounding confident.

Spike and Dusk shared a knowing glance before spike belched up a letter from the Princess.

"See? I knew She'd want to take immediate action."

Spike cleared his throat before e started reading "_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."_

"See?" she said smugly

"_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!"_

at that Twilight gasped in astonishment and froze in place.

Dusk read the letter quickly then checked on Twilight before turning to spike.

"Come on, we have ten minuets tops before she snaps out of this." he said as he levitated her out the door and spike grabbed her saddlebags. Thankfully there was already a chariot waiting for them when they got there.

"Hey Guy's." Dusk greeted the pegassai.

"Hi"

"Hey Dusk, Princess Celestia said you needed a lift to Ponyville."

"You Got it Windlash." he said as he got in the Chariot. Thankfully they were well in the air when Twilight went from stunned frozen to dejected.

"Now?" spike asked looking at Dusk and pulling out the letter.

"Now."

"_My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"_

Twilight groaned and buried her head in her hooves.

"Look on the bright side, Sis. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Dusk said as he and spike tried to get her to lighten up.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

Spike looked like he wanted to contradict this, but Dusk gave him a look to remind him that trying to talk Twilight out of it would be pointless. The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence until they landed.

"Hey thanks guys!" Dusk said to the two Guards who had pulled their chariot.

"OK, so whats first?" Twilight asked looking to spike.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." Spike read from the list included with the letter.

"OK...don't suppose there was a map included in that, was there?" Dusk asked, to which the little dragon shook his head no. "I thought not, better go and ask directions."

"You? Ask directions?" Twilight said with a cheeky smile.

"Twilight, I'm not that stubborn, who do I look like, Shining Armor?" he said as he turned and approached a pink pony "Excuse me, but my Sister and I are new in town and-" but Dusk didn't get to finish as the pony, lept into the air with a Gasp then sped off.

"Well, that was interesting.," Twilight said

Thankfully the second try didn't yield the same results as the first and they found their way towards Sweet Apple Acres. When they got there they saw a pony running and bucking against apple trees making the apples fall into bucket bellow. Dusk had to admit, even though he usually batted for the other team, he could appreciate and attractive Filly when he saw one.

"Well, lets get this over with." Twilight said leading the way "Excuse me, Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said the farm pony shaking her hand vigorously.

"Friends? Actually, I-"

"And who's this with ya?"

"My name is Dusk Blazer, Twilight's Brother and occasional conscience. And her assistant Spike." he said shaking her hoof but being careful to control his leg so as not to be over whelmed by her earth pony strength.

"Nice to meet ya, So, what can I do ya for?"

Twilight looked a little turned about for a moment, which caused spike and Dusk to snicker.

Shaking her self off and sending a half-hearted glare at the two she answered Apple Jack.

"Yes... Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight said just trying to clarify.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" AJ asked, this earned stomach growls from all three.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight Conceded with a slight blush.

No sooner had she said that than did AJ turn and start ringing a Triangle behind her.

"SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" she called out then pulled the three of them over to a table and sat them down. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

Twilight tried to shoot down the idea, but was soon silenced when several pieces of apple confections were shoved in her mouth. She silently sent a glare at her brother who was perusing the many different snacks.

Suddenly after a long list of names, she took a deep breath "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith." when she saw that Granny smith was still sleeping she scowled slightly. "Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

Once the elder pony was up, AJ rounded on the three of them. "I'd say you're already part of the family!" she said with a big smile.

"With colts this hot,. I wouldn't mind very much," Dusk mumbled, but Spike heard him and almost choked on his apple fritter laughing. While Twilight spit out hers and laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight said, trying to get them out of there.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" said the little one. Dusk thought her name was Apple bloom, as she gave the saddest but cutest face possible.

"Oh, she's good." Dusk whispered.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." suddenly the whole apple family sighed sadly and Twilight caved.

"Spike, is it just me or did they just play my Sister like fiddle?" Dusk whispered to the dragon next to him, Spike just nodded as he took another piece of apple pie.

Twilight groaned as they made their way back through town. "Ugh... I ate too much pie..."

"no one said you had to eat everything." Dusk said as he pulled an apple cupcake from his bag.

"Well, you could have mentioned that you had an expansion charm on your bag." Twilight countered.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," he said as he ate his cupcake.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." spike said looking up and seeing all the clouds in the sky.

Twilight did the same "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" she said before she was tackled into a mud puddle by a rainbow blur.

"And that Spike, is a perfect example of Karma." Dusk said with a smirk.

"oops," said the blue Pegasus with a rainbow main with a sheepish laugh. "um here let me help you," she then grabbed one of the clouds and began jumping on it to make it rain. This just made Twilight even more wet and cold.

"Oh, um oops, how about this?" she said and then flew in a circle around twilight so fast you could only see a blur "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." she said with a bow. But when she heard the snickers behind her she looked up to see the had given Twilight an afro. Clearly unable to hold it in anymore the Pegasus fell the ground laughing, which led the other two to follow.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash."Twilight said

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?"

"I _heard _you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight sighed before she continued. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Twilight introduced herself as Rainbow Dash flew up and laid out on a cloud.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." she waved off as though it wasn't worth her time.

Twilight and Dusk shared a look. "Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

Twilight got an idea and gestured for Dusk to follow her lead. "_The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yep!"

"The most talented Fliers is _all_ of Equestria?" Dusk picked up seeing where she was going

"That's Them!" She said with a smile

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight finished.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in Ten. Seconds. Flat."

"Prove it." Twilight goaded her.

Sure enough the next ten seconds saw Rainbow Dash as a blur as she sped around the sky removing clouds. Until the whole sky was clear. Dusk made a mental note to mention her to Spitfire the next time he saw her.

"Next on the list is the Decorations." Spike said as the entered the town hall where the ceremony was to be held. The little purple dragon looked up and his demeanor changed. "Beautiful." he said dreamily

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the decor, her!" spike said pointing to a white Unicorn at the end of the hall going through ribbons.

"Aww, little spiky has a crush!" said Dusk in a baby voice that made spike try to slap him.

"I do not!"

"Boys..." Twilight said rolling her eyes. As she led them up to the pony.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the pony.

"How are my spine are they straight?" spike fretted.

While Dusk was attempting to get the little dragon to calm down twilight made her way over.

"Good afternoon-"

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Oh Rarity you are a talent." she answered as she selected a sparkling red ribbon.

As soon as she had said that a chill ran up Dusk's spine and he could have sworn he heard countless voices screaming _**"**__**Foreshadowing!"**_.

"Now, um, how can I help yo-what!" she exclaimed as she saw Twilight's mane. "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" she said starring at the goofy hair.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!"

"My hair? What about you're hair?" she asked as she began pushing twilight out the door ignoring her protests. Dusk fallowed laughing all the way with a love struck dragon on his back.

Rarity led them to what Dusk assumed was her shop, called the Carousel Boutique. While his Sister was getting her makeover he was busy browsing. Allot of the dresses were high end fashion, and he could see allot of his friends back home wearing them.

"Canterlot!?" he heard Rarity suddenly exclaim, so he turned to see his sister in an outfit with Emeralds on the front...not his first choice for her, but hey.

"Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I..." she stopped as the examined the outfit. "Emeralds, what _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some Rubies." she said walking out of the room.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a different color!" Twilight exclaimed running for the door.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up later." Dusk said as twilight made it out the door.

"Ah, now here we are Dar- where did she go?" Rarity asked as she came back inside.

"Don't take it personally, my sister isn't much of one for Fashion." Dusk explained.

"Oh, I see." Rarity said looking a little down.

"I have to ask. Have you ever thought of expanding into colt Fashion? Allot of you're work here looks like it would do well in Canterlot."

"Really she asked looking happy again.

"Most definitely, I'm in need of some new outfits, when I tell my friends about this place, I don't want to be the only one without a new one." he explained looking at a dress the thought would look perfect on Moon Dancer, as an apology for not making it to her party.

"Well, there aren't many boys around here who enjoy fashion, so I don't usually bother...but I suppose I could whip something up." she said looking him over.

The next couple hours were spent taking measurements and talking about how he liked to wear his clothes, on the occasions he actually wore them.

"Oh, it is so nice, to have some pony here who can appreciate Fashion!" Rarity said as she sorted through several different types of fabric.

"Allot of my friends back home are girls, and we go out allot. So, you might say I picked up the interest from them. Though mostly it's just shopping I enjoy."

"Still, you are unlike most of the Colts around here. You're almost more like one of the girls. No offense."

Dusk laughed. "I've heard that before. But to be honest, I just like to look good. And the fact that I find Colts more attractive then Fillies might have something to do with it." he added as an after thought.

"Well, I think you'll fit in just fine." Rarity said as she began laying fabric on a manikin.

"I was actually thinking about hanging around here for a while. Canterlot is great, but it's nice to go somewhere where you can just relax and not have to hold up pretenses."

"Did you have to do that much back home?" Rarity asked looking at him curiously.

"It depends. Certain crowds require a certain etiquette while others don't, but allot of ponies judge you regardless of where you are." he said shaking his head.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be. Every pony should be getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration." Rarity said as she went to answer the door.

Dusk watched from the room they were in as Rarity opened the door to reveal the pink pony from earlier.

"Rarity, you have to come quick! it's an Emergency!"

"Pinkie? What ever is the matter?"

"We have two new ponies in town and they haven't had a party yet!"

Dusk decided this would be a good time to reveal himself. "a party? Is that why you ran off earlier?"

pinkie gasped "oh, poo now you've ruined the surprise." she said, though it didn't look like it really bothered her all that much.

later that night, while the party was still going on, dusk made his way towards the town hall. He knew his Sister was in a fowl mood due to the noise. So, he wanted to make sure everything went according to plan tonight. If he was lucky, maybe he could get a chance to speak with the Princess, she could always cheer up Twilight.

When he got inside he was happy to note that everything was set up, some of the food was still being put out, but they had time. He caught sight of the Princess and smiled, she was up on a landing overlooking the hall. He made his way up there just as some ponies were closing the Curtains.

"Princess!" he Greeted with a bow.

"Dusk Blazer, What a pleasant surprise. Where is you're Sister?"

"She is... becoming better acquainted with some of the ponies here in Ponyville, You're Highness." Dusk answered with a smirk, it was technically true.

"I see, I take it she is still, what was that term you once used to describe it? Spazing out?" She queried with a knowing grin.

"You could say that. I was hoping you might be able to help. She won't listen to either me or Spike. You know how she gets, she'll get so focused on something she forgets to pay attention to whats right in front of her."

"I think you will find You're Sister will become a bit more...open minded very soon." She answered.

Suddenly there was a quiet but Dark chuckle that seemed to emanate from all around them, then everything became dark. The Darkness only lasted a moment though before it was traded for startling bright light.

"What the Hay just happened?"Dusk asked looking around.

"It would seem that my Sister struck sooner than I had initially anticipated." The Princess answered from next to him making him jump.

"What?"

"I believe she views it as her own sense of justice. I trapped her on the moon, so she trapped me on the sun."

"Wait a second, You're Sister is Nightmare Moon? Twilight was right?" Dusk asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, though I wonder how it is _you_ can be here." she said looking at Dusk carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously. Was there some cosmic law that said he couldn't be here?

"The Sun and the moon are Domains that, ordinarily, only Alicorns can reside in, normal ponies shouldn't be able to handle the sheer force of the magic here." Celestia explained.

Dusk thought about this for a moment. It was possible that the seal Nightmare Moon used was somehow protecting him from the force of the magic, but that seemed unlikely.

"It is a mystery that will have to wait." The Princess said taking a seat. "We can not investigate the matter here, All we can do now is wait for Twilight to find the Elements of Harmony. Only there power can break this seal."she said.

"so...we just wait?"

"Yes, but perhaps this will not be as boring as I had expected." she continued, making it clear she had been expecting something like this to happen. "Tell me Dusk, what are you're plans for the Future. You graduated the Academy a year early, you're scores being on par with Twilight's own, putting you at the top of the class. I confess I was surprised you did not join the Royal Guard as you said you wished to when you entered the Academy."

Dusk grimaced, that was a swore spot. "My application was...rejected by the Captain of the Guard..."he answered somewhat down.

"Shining Armor did that?"Celestia asked Shocked. Shining Armor almost never rejected an application, it begged the question of why he would choose to ignore his own Brothers desire to join.

"Forgive me You're Highness, but could we talk about something else...this is a rather depressing subject for me..."

"Of course, But I would like to say, that You're Brother never does anything without a reason Dusk. If he Rejected you're application, I'm sure there was a good one."

Dusk bit the inside of his cheek. He had, had a huge yelling match with his older Brother when he found out. Shining had claimed that he wasn't cut out for the Guard, and maybe he was right, but he still could have had some faith in him. It hurt that he didn't. Not that it was all that surprising. He Shining Armor hadn't gotten on since he was six and he had walked in on His brother and Princess Cadence. He hadn't told any pony about it, because they asked him not to. But that didn't stop Shining Armor from pushing him away, or at least that's what it felt like.

The next few hours were spent discussing different things, from politics, history, science, and magical development. They were just getting into a theory Dusk had about magical communication when they both felt the magic holding them release.

"You're Sister never Fails to make me proud of her." Celestia said standing up.

"She has the effect on all of us You're Highness." he said standing also as she enveloped them in magic to transport them home.

A few moments after leaving the sun Dusk was able to make out the sound of AJ's Voice in the distance.

"_Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."_

Dusk noted that The Princess held a knowing smile, "Indeed you do." she said happily as they appeared in the hall of the ruined castle.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said then she saw Dusk and ran forward to give him a hug. "DUSK! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said squeezing him for all that she was worth.

"Congratulations Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Princess Celestia said with a warm smile at the siblings.

"Princess, I don't understand, you told me it was all just an old ponies tale."

"Ah, no that was me actually, which reminds me I owe you an apology Dinner." Dusk interjected earning a chuckle From the Princess.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."she explained. Then grew solemn as she walked over to a pile of broken Armor. "Now if only another will as well," that was when Dusk notice the little blue Alicorn Filly "Princess Luna." Celestia called making the little one Gasp in fright.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." she spoke softly to the little Filly

"_Sister!?"_ all the others, save Dusk, said shocked. He wasn't sure why Twilight was. The legend said they were Sisters.

Once everything was cleared up they made their way back to Ponyville. Though Twilight looked somewhat sad. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Celestia.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight answered.

"Hmmm, Spike take a letter please." she said waiting for the little dragon to pull out his parchment and quill. "_I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."_

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said with earnest.

"I think you should stay as well Dusk." Celstia said to him quietly.

"Princess?"

"We still do not know how it is you could survive on the sun. for the time being, I want you too reamin here under the pretense of Cataloging the Library in the old Castle. This will give you chance to research there whilst my Sister and I search in Canterlot." she explained. "I also sense that you're furure is tightly woven to these girls. Try to keep you're sister out of trouble will you?"

"Of Course Princess." he said with a smile and a bow.

Chapter 1 END

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_**this going to be a few different episodes in one chapter since it's told from Dusk's perspective. also thanks so much for reading and following me!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Dusk was tired. Almost a week after he and his Sister had begun living in Ponyville, and he had quickly realized that the Library of the Two Sisters wasn't big, it was Gargantuan! The main hall alone was as large the Library in Canterlot. But that wasn't even counting the many different Hidden rooms that the Princess had been kind enough to tell him about. Though she didn't tell him where they all were...it was enough to drive any pony crazy. That was why, today he was going to take a break.

He figured he'd go see how his Sister was doing, since she had mentioned Helping out Apple Jack. When suddenly a Grey cross-eyed mail-pony fell from the sky, just barely missing him.

"S-Special Delivery for a Mr. Dusk Blazer..." she said holding up a letter.

"Um...Thanks..." Dusk said taking the letter and watching her take off again. He felt for the next pony on her delivery list.

Shrugging it off, he opened the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Dusk Blazer, we are Pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be this years Alumni representative for Celestia's Academy of Magic at the Grand Galloping Gala. To be held on the 21__st__ day of..._Yadda yadda yadda, _We would also like to remind you that attendance is Mandatory, a failure to appear will result in a rejection of your Diploma."_ Dusk sighed. He had heard some stories about the Gala. But he had never gone himself.

"Suppose I'll just have to make my own Opinion." he said tucking the Ticket and Letter into his Saddle bag before continuing on. He made a mental note about talking to Rarity about getting a new Suit.

_._._._

"So let me see if I understand this right." Dusk said standing in the Apple Family kitchen across from Big Mac"You bet Apple Jack that you would wear one of you're Grannies Girdles if she couldn't move a bunch of apples into Storage before Lunch?"

"Eee-yup."

Dusk gave him a flat look. "That's a Suckers bet. I've only been here a week and _I_ know that."

"First rule 'bout AJ, She can't win a bet to save hur life." Big Mac said with a grin.

"And what do you get out of this?"

"She takes mah Laundry duty for the week."

Just then AJ came in and started setting things up to cook.

"AJ, You Finish tha-"

"Can't talk right now big Brother, I gotta get to cooken!"

Big Mac and Dusk shared a confused glance before Dusk ventured in. "And why are you cooking?"

"Cuss Twilight got these tickets to the Gala, and I need to make sure she don't give away mine." she answered. Then a thought seemed to occur to her.

"Dusk, you wouldn't happen to want to go to the Gala too, would you?"

Dusk narrowed his eyes slightly. "I already have my own Ticket Apple Jack," he said "And I can't say I approve of you trying to 'buy' the ticket from my Sister, let me guess, the others all want it too, right.?" to which Apple Jack nodded

"mm-hmm, I thought as much. If all you guys are going to try and buy you're way in. I don't think you guys deserve to go. I'm actually happy I only have the one ticket now." he said before turning to Big Mac. "I'll see you later Big Mac, since you'll have so much free time this week, what with the not having to do the laundry." with that he walked out, leaving a grinning Big Mac and a Dejected looking AJ.

AJ shook herself off and got back to work. She didn't have a problem doing the Laundry, if it meant she could go to the Gala. Still...there was this nagging feeling she was desperately trying to ignore in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of guilt.

_._._._._

By the time dusk managed to locate his Sister the whole town had found out about the ticket, and half of them where trying to get it.

He saw her running towards back alley and went the other way around. Going through the building on the far side, he opened the door to the alley and pulled her and Spike Through.

"No, I don't Know who I'm giving it to!" she yelled trying to fight him

"Twilight, relax, it's just me." Dusk said soothingly.

Twilight took a moment to adjust to the change in lighting, but she soon recognized Dusk. "Oh thank Celestia, I thought one of them had caught me."

"No such luck I'm afraid. But why did you tell every-pony you had an extra ticket?"

"I didn't! Pinky did. Though I don't think she was thinking about what would happen when she did it."

"Obviously," Dusk said peaking out a window to see who all was outside. "Ok, here's the plan, I'll run interference, you make a run for the Library. Got it?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Twilight questioned

in answer he pulled out his own Ticket with a smile at her surprised expression. Not giving her a chance to ask he ran to the front and opened the door.

"HEY EVERY-PONY!" he called out gaining their attention."If you want the Ticket, you'll have to catch me!" he said waving it in the air. A second later he decided this was not his best plan ever as he ran away at top speed.

_._._._._

A few minuets Later saw Twilight in the Library apologizing to her Friends. AJ, who had been feeling Guilty since that talk with Dusk was the first to apologize. The others soon followed Suit and Twilight came to the decision that if they all couldn't go then none of them would. Of course she was pleasantly surprised when the Princess sent back a reply with Seven Tickets.

"Why don't we go out for Dinner to celebrate, on us." AJ offered when she heard Twilight's Stomach growl. "Actually, we should invite Dusk too, I want to thank him for talkn' to me earlier."

"Dusk talked to you?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Sure did, he made me realize I was being a mite selfish, even if I didn't admit to it right then and there."

Twilight smiled at that, but then gasped when she realized her Brother was probably still running from that Mob.

It took them a while, but eventually they found Dusk hiding out in the Apple Family Barn. Once he was assured the Mob was gone they all went out for Dinner.

"So you never Told me, How did you get a Ticket Dusk?" Twilight asked while every pony else gave him curious glances.

"The Academy chose me to be the Alumni Representative this year." he explained.

"The Academy?" Rainbow asked

It was Twilight who answered. "Celestia's Academy of Magic. It's a school for Unicorns who specialize in advanced spell work. I was accepted there too, but since I'm the Princess's personal student, I never had to attend any of the classes." Twilight explained.

"Right. And if you weren't we would have graduated together. As it is, I graduated a year early, and the top of the class, so I probably should have expected this." Dusk added. Being a year younger than Twilight was never really a big deal for him, he just liked to give her a hard time about her not attending and 'robbing' him of the opportunity to graduate together.

"But if you Graduated, then why do you have to go for the Academy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because allot of the Ponies that are going are investors for the Academy, having the top Alumni from the Previous year attend is their way of showing off their work." Dusk explained for their benefit.

"Oooooh." they all said to which dusk just laughed.

_._._._._

A few days later Dusk was on his way to the Castle when he noticed a Gryphon in town. This confused him as most Gryphons tended to look down on Ponies. So he wasn't all that surprised when he saw her causing problems. He was going to let it go until he saw her yelling at Fluttershy. No one got to talk to one of his friends like that.

"HEY!" he called stomping over gaining the Gryphons attention. "I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I don't care. But if you think you can just waltz in here and act up like this, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" she asked getting in his face.

In answer he activated his magic and turned her into a kitten.

"Now then, that spell will last for about an hour, if I catch you causing problems around here again. I'll put you in a cat carrier and ship you off to General Gorard in the Gryphon Kingdom. And yes, I have met him." he said taking a small bit of satisfaction from the kittens obvious fear.

"You Okay Fluttershy?" he asked turning to her.

"I'm OK Dusk, I didn't know you knew any Gryphons..." she said eying the kitten, wanting a great deal to cuddle it, but knowing that probably wasn't such a good idea.

"The General's Son came to the academy while I was there, I was assigned as his guide. He was kind of a blowhard until I turned his feathers pink. After that we stayed in contact, I've met his dad couple times." he explained as they walked away leaving the cowering Kitten. Who only just realized she had picked a fight with the wrong Pony.

_._._._._._

A couple days after that fiasco Dusk revived an unlikely visit from Big Mac in the Castle.

"Well, well, not that I mind a visit from a handsome stallion, but to what do I owe this visit?" Dusk asked turning in his chair to look at the Pony who had some bandages wrapped around his middle.

Big Mac blushed a little when he answered. "Shucks Dusk, Why ya gotta say it like that?"

Because it makes you blush, and it's fun, so whats up?" he said with a cheeky grin when the pony blushed more.

"I need a favor."

"Oh?"

"AJ's bitten off more than she can chew at the farm, and her stubborn streak is startn' to rear it's ugly head. Do ya think ya can come and help out on the Farm for a few days?"

"What about the girls?"

"AJ Don't want them to help her, but I figure since I'm askn' you, you'd be helping me. So she can't complain." Big Mac explained.

"Big guy, that logic is so backwards, it could break a mirror...I love it!" he said with a laugh. "let me clean up here and I'll head over."

"Thanks Dusk, I knew I could count on you." Big Mac said with a sigh of relief.

_._._._._._

"No." Apple Jack said looking at her Brother and Dusk

"But you can't handle-"

"I told you, I don't need no help from no pony!" she said and stormed off back into the orchard.

"You're Sister has a stubborn streak a mile wide." Dusk stated matter-o-factually.

"I'm sorry," The big farm pony started but was cut off by Dusk.

"Now now, don't start with that nonsense. We just have to be patient until she admits she needs help." he said and led Big Mac towards the House.

"So how did you manage to hurt you're self in the first place?"

He blushed again as he told the story of how he was trying to break his record for most hay-bails thrown at once. After the story Dusk had clipped him upside the head and given a lecture on safety. One that was eerily similar to the one Granny Smith had given him the day it happened. Dusk decided to stick around after that, just to keep an eye on things.

A couple hours after he had gotten there Twilight showed up.

"Dusk? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Genius over there," he said gesturing over to Big Mac who was going over some paperwork and avoiding every ponies eye contact. "Hurt himself doing something inanely stupid, which left his Sister to harvest their whole Orchard by herself. And now she's being stubborn and won't let me help, even though her brother came all the way out to the Everfree Forest to get me." here he crossed his front legs over his chest to show that he was kind of annoyed by the whole thing. "What about you.?"

"AJ was acting funny in town earlier so I thought I might come to check on her. How did Big Mac hurt himself?"she asked curious, which made Big Mac duck his head as if he were afraid of being hit again.

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

the next day, Dusk was walking around the Orchard, deliberately staying out of AJ's sight, when he saw his sister coming up the path looking kinda peeved.

_._._._._._

"Oh boy, do I want to know?" He asked.

"she sent Rainbow Dash Careening into the roof because she's too tired to pay attention." She said, annoyed herself.

"Take a deep breath, then go talk to her." Dusk said then turned and made his way back towards the house. Maybe he could help Granny Smith make some lunch, at least she wasn't too stubborn to accept his help.

_._._._._._

About an hour later, Dusk came back inside from having gone on a search to get AJ for lunch.

"Whas the matta youngn'?" Granny smith asked.

"I can't find AJ anywhere." he answered, then he noticed Big Mac react like he just remembered something.

"I think she said somethin' about helpn' Pinkie at Sugar Cube Corner..."

"Aw, Hay bails! This won't end well..." he said before he turned and ran out with the intent of finding the stubborn Filly.

About half way there he bumped into Twilight.

"Twi- need- Sugar...Apple Jack- must stop-..."he panted out from having run all the way there.

"To late. I don't know what was in those muffins, but not even Pinkie with her iron gut was immune."

"Sweet Celestia," he said wiping the sweat form his brow as he caught his breath.

"Lets go have a word with her."

"Oh I have whole Paragraphs for her Twilight, _Whole Paragraph_s!" he said as he turned and they made their way back towards the farm.

But, when they got there she was gone again.

"Where did she go this time?" Dusk asked exasperated.

"She probably went to help Fluttershy with her animals."

"Oh, that's just great! Are we going to be running from lions and tigers and bears?" he asked dreading what could go wrong here.

"Relax, it's just bunnies."

"Bunnies?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy needs to count how many there are or something, why?"

"Sis, do you realize how many rabbits live around here?"

"Allot?"

"You could say that, and their putting all of them into one place."

"Still not seeing a problem."

"Twi, what does almost every pony in ponyville do in their yards?"

"Garden?"

"Correct, and what surrounds the town?"

"Farms...oooooh..."

"Yeah. oh."

With that they turned and ran back toward town. They made just in time to see a heard of bunnies making for their way towards the major gardens. Thinking quick Dusk created a magic bubble around half the bunnies. Thankfully, Twilight caught on to his plan and got the other half before gently dumping them into Dusk's bubble.

"Thanks Sis, me and Fluttershy will handle things here. You go put some sense into that pony."

"You got it."

_._._._._._

Two day later and the whole thing was done. AJ had finally caved when she realized she hadn't even finished a tenth of the Orchard on her own, and every pony was more than happy to lend a hoof. Now Dusk was sitting on a ledge overlooking the Orchard where the Fruit bats lived wondering about his own stubbornness. Maybe he should give Shining Armor the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't really given him a chance to explain _why_ he had rejected his application. And he hadn't spoken to him since. Not that he spoke to him all that much to begin with, but at least then it was a bearable silence. As these thoughts were going through his head, Big Mac came up beside him.

"Watcha' Doing?"

"Thinking...maybe I'm not the best pony to lecture AJ on being stubborn."

"Hmm?"

"My older Brother...well he kinda ticked me off not too long ago, and I haven't spoken to him since, just out of spite."dusk explained not looking at his companion.

"Welt, speaken' as a big brother, we do have a talant for ticken' off our siblin's." he responded making Dusk chuckle. "But we always mean well."

Dusk grew a fond smile. "Yeah, guess you're right." he said suddenly he felt Big Mac give him a peck on the cheek and he turned bright red..."W-What?"

"You're right, that is fun."he said before turning around and walking away leaving a totally stunned Dusk alone on the hill. His own joke and teasing had just been turned around on him.

_._._._._._

Dusk considered himself a very self confident pony, but even considering this, he was still nervous when the Princess sent him a letter requesting him to return for a meeting concerning his cataloging of the Library. Which could only mean one thing, she had found something.

And so here he was back in Canerlot for the first time in almost a month, waiting for his audience with the Princess.

"Dusk Blazer?" Called the Guard.

"I'm here!" he said then came forward. He followed the guard into the thrown room where, not only Celestia was waiting, but also Luna. They quickly dismissed all the guards and erected privacy wards before speaking.

"Dusk it's good to see you, you remember my Sister Luna yes?"

"Of course You're Highness, Princess." he said bowing to each in turn.

"Asked for the reason I sent for you. My Sister recently suggested something I had not previously considered, and I am somewhat embarrassed to admit to that." she said looking a bit sheepish at her sister, who just rolled her eyes."

"What my Elder Sister is attempting to say, is that we believeth you to be a dormant Alicorn."Luna said

Dusk could only blink. "I'm sorry, a what?"

"It is a term used to describe a Powerful pony who may poses the potential to become an Alicorn, such as We, and our Sister." Luna continued ignoring the amused look from Celstia, who had probably attempted to teach her sister how to speak in a more modern fashion and failed.

"So, I'm turning into an Alicorn?"

"No, but it could happen. It's rare when it dose, but it can happen should the right circumstances be met." Celestia explained with a knowing smile.

"Wait a second, does that mean...?"

"Yes, Twilight, also has the potential, which is why I originally took her under my wing, and I have not been disappointed. Though, I would appreciate it, if you didn't let her know just yet."

"Why tell me and not her?"

"Because you would have found the truth on you're own eventually regardless. I fear that, as Twilight is now, she may try to force the change." Celstia explained. And Dusk realized she was Probably right.

Twilight wasn't power hungry or anything, but she did love a challenge. And that is how she would no doubt perceive this information. As a challenge.

"Should I expect any Changes now that I know or..."

"No, if it is meant to happen, then it shall, otherwise, nothing should change" Luna explained Patiently.

_._._._._._

After the meeting Dusk was heading back to Ponyville by Chariot, allot faster than a train, though allot more expensive if you didn't have connections. When suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Dusk! Hold on a second!"

Dusk turned to see his brother in full captain of the Guard regalia coming up to him and he Grimaced.

"Shinning." he greeted, he hadn't meant it to come across quite so cold but it had.

"What? Don't tell me you're still mad?"

"I'm not mad..." Dusk said with every intention of at least trying to patch things up.

"Oh good, so you see I was right."

"What?"

"You're just not cut out for the Guard. You'd be better off working in a Library with mom, or-" Shinning didn't get to finish as one of his brothers hooves met his face.

"You know something, I actually felt bad about yelling at you before." Dusk said, and he would never admit he had a tear roll down his cheek. "I was actually considering trying to talk this out with you, but then you have to go and remind me that you're a pig headed IDIOT!" Dusk yelled before he got in the chariot and gave the go-ahead to take off leaving a stunned Shinning Armor behind. One of the Guards from off to the side came up to his Captain.

"I tried to tell you, sometimes you mean one thing, but when _you_ say it, it come's out wrong."

"I really stuck my hoof in it didn't I?" Shining asked rubbing his cheek. "Ow, he has a mean right hook."

_._._._._._

Dusk was Livid! How dare he?! Just because he liked books didn't mean he wanted work in a Library! And no, what had been doing recently did not count. That was researching a situation as per an order from the Princess. He had just made Dusk so mad, he couldn't believe he had been that close to forgiving him. That jerk!

Of course now that the adrenalin was fading, he was starting to feel bad again. He had punched his brother. But he just couldn't stand it! He had dueled members of guard with both sword an magic before and nine times out of ten he won the one time he lost he could still hold his own. But Shining was acting like he wasn't capable. He treated him like...like a kid. And there it was. Shining didn't view him as mature enough to handle the guard.

You remember that anger that had faded before, well it was back, and with a vengeance.

_._._._._._

Dusk didn't get back until late and he was still fuming, but that anger disappeared for a moment when he saw a sleeping Ursa minor sail through the air towards the Everfree Forest.

"What the?"

It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. When he saw a familiar looking light blue pony with a white mane talking to his sister.

"You may have beaten an Ursa _minor, _but you will never have the amazing show stopping ability of Trix-"

"Aw, put a sock in it, you flashy show pony!" Dusk called out as he stalked forward.

"Dusk?" Twilight asked.

"I have had a very bad day," he said ignoring his sister with his eye's trained on the flashy unicorn who was cowering away from him. "I spent the vast majority of it waiting to get information I can do _nothing_ with. Then. Just as I'm about to come home, I end up having to deal with the most ignorant jerk I have ever known. Now, I finally _get_ home, and what do I find, but that the town has been attacked by an Ursa, and a _certain_ habitual Liar who got kicked out of the Academy her _First_ year because she couldn't cast level four spells just _happens_ to be in town. Well guess what Trixie? I need to vent, and you just won the lotto!" here, his magic activated and turned Trixie into a goldfish, bowl and all. with out saying anything else he turned and stalked away, leaving every pony in town in stunned amazement. Spike was right, Dusk and Twilight _could_ cast circles around Trixie.

Chapter 2 END

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi every pony! Chapter 3 is up, just so every pony is aware, this chapter is going to be kind of dark at the end, but i hope you all like it. **

_**Chapter 3**_

Twilight Looked up the stairs in the Library to where her brothers room was, he hadn't come out all of the day before, and before that was the...Trixie fiasco.

"I wonder if I should go and talk to him..."

"I already tried that Twilight." Spike said while dusting some of the books. "I don't know who upset him this time, but I haven't seen him like this since that argument with Shining Armor."

Just then realization hit her. Shining! They must have gotten into it again, why oh why did she have to be cursed with brothers. Men could be so stupid sometimes.

"Welt,that's that then, I am not letting him spend a week in his room brooding like he did the _last_ time this happened." she said and walked up the stairs to Dusk's door.

"Dusk, open the door."

"Go away" was the muffled reply.

"Open the door, or I banish it, you're choice."

"Who are you, Mom?" he asked but he used his magic to open the door just the same.

Twilight came into see Dusk face down with his face in his pillows.

"Okay, so what did Shinny do this time?"

"Nothing..." he said lifelessly into the pillows.

"Liar, was it about You're application again?"

"He thinks I'd be better off working in a Library like you and Mom." he said peaking out at her from his pillows.

Twilight winced. She knew full well that dusk didn't want to work in a Library. True, the three of them (Twilight, Dusk and their Mother) all enjoyed a good book. But Dusk was a Social Pony. He couldn't sit still, or stay quiet for too long. He needed something he felt was more freeing. Of course she knew the real reason he wanted to join the Guard was to prove to Shinning Armor he could do it. Then Shinning Armor had found out and cut off his application. That was almost three months ago, and they were still at it. Not that she was totally ignorant of their relationship. Shinning Armor had a habit of sticking his hoof in it with their younger brother.

"It can't be all that bad..."

"I punched him, I punched him in the face."

Twilight bit her lip "Okay, so maybe it's a little bad... But you know how he is. I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It was exactly what he said to me last time! Of course then I sat there and listened to him talk about how I could never make it through the training, and I was too emotionally sensitive to deal, SCREW that!" he said sitting up so as to better go on his Tirade.

"Alright, I'm not going to defend him." Twilight said. She knew Shinning Armor probably hadn't meant it the way Dusk took it, but she didn't doubt that that was how he had said it. So he was on his own for this clean up. "But staying up here and brooding isn't going to help anything. You have every pony worried about you."

"I'm not brooding..." he said with a pout.

"You're Totally brooding" she said with a cheeky smile she didn't usually employ. "Now come on, it's a beautiful day outside, and I refuse to let you spend it in here." she said slowly dragging him out side.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

About an hour later found Spike, Dusk and Twilight outside.

"Thanks Sis, I think I needed to get out after all." he said watching some kids play ball nearby.

"I told you." she said, but her sight was soon drawn to the sky that had a trail of black smoke running through it. "What the-" suddenly Spike belched up a letter from the Princess.

"What is it Twilight?" Dusk asked.

"There's a Dragon in the mountain nearby." she explained.

"Yeah, so what? Dragons don't usually produce this much smoke, whats he doing?"

"Snoring."

"Are you kidding?" he asked with a disbelieving glance.

In answer. Twilight showed him the letter. After that they agreed to delegate duties. Spike and Dusk would come up behind them, in case something went wrong and they needed back up. While Twilight got the group together to go up there and convince the dragon to sleep somewhere else.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Thant afternoon Spike and dusk were just rounding a bend when they saw AJ pulling a petrified Fluttershy towards them.

"Hey. Whats up?" Dusk said in greeting.

"Nothin' Fluttershy just don't like heights much."

"Why don't you let me take her and we'll meat you up there?" Dusk offered.

"Much obliged Dusk" she said happily

"Here, take Spike with you, maybe he can talk to the Dragon for us."

once AJ and spike were gone he turned to Fluttershy.

"Okay, spill whats up with you? You've been jittery since before we left the town."

"I'm scared of dragons." she answered quietly

"really?" he asked to which she nodded. "You know you can't turn back now right? You're here, and we have too at least go to the top."

"I know..."

"Come on, I'll talk to you so you can't think about it." he said.

True to his word he talked about all nonsensical things that seemed irrelevant at the moment, but kept her distracted. At least until they heard the snoring.

With a sigh Dusk moved closer to a shaking Fluttershy. "You know when I was little I was scarred of the dark." he said randomly

"R-realy?" she asked

"Yup, and thunder and lightning. Storms were really not fun for me as a kid."

"W-What did you do?"

"Well, when I was about Applebloom's age, maybe a little younger, there was this huge storm back in Canterlot. I was so freaked out that I hid where ever I could. It didn't matter if it was under a bed , a table, behind Curtains. It was bad." he said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Why are you smiling if it was so bad?" she asked forgetting her own fear and unintentionally ignoring the monstrous snores.

"Well, that was also the night I felt safer than I ever have. My brother came home and found me crying behind the sofa with a blanket over my head. He picked me up and brought me to my room and laid with me until I calmed down."

"That's it?"she asked not thinking about the fact that he had just mentioned he had a brother.

"he also told me something, something I still live by today."

"What?"

"Being brave isn't about not being scared. It's about not letting the fear stop you. Fear can actually be a good thing. It tells us to be wary and use caution. But that doesn't mean it should rule you're life."

"Wow, you're brother sounds really nice."

"Yeah...I guess he has his moments..." he said back, thinking maybe he should send an apology to Shining when this was all over.

They reached the top to find the others waiting for them. It took a little prompting, but eventually Fluttershy went in repeating, over and over '_Being brave isn't about not being scared. It's about not letting the fear stop you._' like it was a mantra.

And with that, the dragon ended up leaving without much of a fight.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

The next day, Shinning was sitting at his desk looking over some of the watch schedules he had been given to sign, trying to ignore the dull ache in the side of his face where Dusk had punched him, when one of his Guards came in.

"Sir, this just arrived for you by mail pony."

Shinning took the package and was surprised to see Dusk's name on the return address. Opening it up he laughed. Inside was no letter, nor any written message, but rather a simple container of bruise salve. It would seem he was, at least partially, forgiven.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Almost a whole week later and dusk was bored. He was out in the Everfree forest collecting more ingredients to replace the ones he had used to make that salve for Shinning.

"Maybe I'll bunker down at the castle, it looks like it might rain before I can get home." he said looking at the sky through the trees.

Unfortunately, this led him to accidentally trip and fall down a steep incline.

"Owww," he said when he hit the bottom.

"Oh me, oh my. Is that a pony that I spy?" came a voice from his left looking over he saw a zebra standing there looking at him curiously.

"Hi," he said trying to stand but then fell when a sharp pain shot through is right front leg, a sprain...greaaaat.

"Do not worry about you're leg, I have a fix, made from herb and egg." said the zebra coming over and helped him up.

"Thanks, my names Dusk."

"Zecora is my name, and brewing is my game." she said with a chuckle at the slightly over used rhyme.

"You're from the southern tribes aren't you? I had a teacher who spoke like you." Dusk said as he leaned some of his wait onto Zecora.

With out even meaning to, Dusk ended up spending the whole night with Zecora discussing different potions he knew and ones he was working on. In the morning, when the weather had cleared he returned home surprised to find that his sister had, had AJ and Rarity spend the night. So he figured he would look into something that Zecora had asked him to.

"Hey guys." he greeted coming into the Library.

"Dusk!" don't tell me you had to spend the whole night in the forest." Twilight said seeing her brother.

"Actually I met a zebra named Zecora who let me stay in her hut." here he noticed how the other two stiffened at the name.

"By any chance, you ponies couldn't tell me why it is whenever she comes into town all the shop's are mysteriously closed, could you." he said eying their reactions. The following discussion ended with both Twilight and Dusk giving them an earful over their reaction to Zecora. Twilight then went out to set the rest of the town to straights. Then she was going to take the girls to apologize to Zecora.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

The next morning Dusk woke up feeling great. He had used an herbal bath mix Zecora had made for him and sweet Celestia did it ever work out the kinks in his back! Sadly his euphoria was ended by his sisters scream. Quickly jumping out of bed with his mane a mess he ran to his Sisters room.

"What is it? What's going on?" he asked looking around then he saw his Sister standing there with her horn floppy and spotted.

Dusk snorted.

"It's not funny!" she said vehemently

"It's a little funny, what happened?"

"I don't know! It was fine when we got back from Zecora's last night."

"Which way did you take, out of curiosity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you go through a clearing filled with blue flowers?" he clarified with a smirk.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sis, did you not study potion brewing at all? That's Poison Joke! It's a magical plant that pranks any pony who touches it." he said then started laughing again.

"Well how do I fix it!"

before Dusk could answer they heard a commotion come from downstairs.

Deciding to check it out both Dusk and Spike fell over laughing when they saw the girls.

"Oh, this is hilarious!"

"It aint funny! That Zecora put a curse on us!" a very small Apple Jack said causing Dusk to sober.

"Not that you wouldn't deserve it with that attitude," he said making all of them save Twilight look abashed. "But this isn't a curse. You guy's walked through a field of Poison Joke is all. Zecora should be able to mix up a remedy in no time."

Sure enough Zecora was more than willing to mix up the remedy they needed, and even got a contract from the local Spa for her herbal baths.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Dusk yawned as he got off the train. He was spending today in Canterlot with some of his old friends since he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Dusk! Over here!"

Dusk looked over with a smile to see Moon Dancer and Dust Glimmer waiting for him.

"Hey Girls!"

"It feels like it's been forever!, oh and you'll never guess what happened while you were gone."

"Dare I ask?"

"Upper Crust got married!"

"No way! Seriously?" he asked astounded any pony could deal with her.

"I know right! But then again she did marry Jet Set."

"Wait...Jet Set got married? Since when is Jet Set straight? Must have been for the money, cuss I know for a fact he doesn't swing that way." Dusk said laughing.

The day was great, he and his friends spent the whole day catching up and shopping, until he bumped into another familiar face.

"Tre?"

"Dusk?" asked the white Unicorn with a light pink mane.

"It is you! I thought you moved to Mane-hattan?"

"I did, But my modeling career brought me back here. What about you?" she asked giving Dusk a brief hug.

"I'm just here for a couple day's to visit friends. I know! Why don't you join us for lunch."

"That sounds lovely."

of course he had noway of knowing that at that moment back in Ponyville they were facing a Para-sprite infestation.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

When Dusk came back home he was surprised to see remnants of some form of destruction or another.

"Um...What happened here?"

"Para-Sprites. I already took care of 'em" Pinkie said popping up from behind him.

"Pinkie." he said surveying the scene and how bad it could have been.

"Yes Dusk?"

"Don't ever change." he said with a smile.

"'Kay!"

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Dusk was not a lazy pony, not by any means. However he did enjoy his sleep, and there were times, where disturbing said sleep was bad for a ponies health.

"Dusk come on wake up it's winter wrap up day!" Twilight called up the stairs. When no answer was forthcoming she decided to go and wake him up herself.

"Come on Dusk-" but she was cut off as a stream of snowballs was hurled out of the now open door and into her face. Well, that explained why Spike had opted to sleep in his room last night.

Grumbling about stubborn boys she made her way downstairs and out the door where she realized it _was_ too early to get up.

Four hours later and all three of them were up and on their way to the Town Square.

"I did warn you about trying last night, didn't I?" Dusk said giving her a speculative look.

"I still can't believe you set up an enchantment to pelt any pony who open you're door with snowballs!"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

Twilight just shook her head fondly at her brother. "So whats with the vest?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at his light brown Vest that Rarity had given him for the day.

"I mean, you never wear anything in brown."

"First, it's more tan than brown Second, did you not listen to a word Big Mac said when he stopped by the other day?"

Dusk then launched into an explanation of the 'team' system they employed on Winter Wrap-up Day.

"So then...You're on the Animal team?"

"Yup, I'm gonna be working with Fluttershy.

"Then what Should I do?"

"I don't know Sis, you'll have to figure that one out on you're own." he said just as Mayor Mare gave the order to find their team leaders.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Later that day Dusk was put in charge of waking up the Reptiles, since it seemed he had a gift for speaking to them. 'Course, none of them were very happy to be woken up whilst there was still snow on the ground. But thankfully that problem had been taken care of. After causing all kinds of problems, of which Dusk was sure were he fault. Twilight took over the organizing of all the ponies, so now there was at least there was aq lot less fighting going on and allot more work being finished.

Just then, Dusk noticed one of the baby running lizards making it's way for the Everfree Forest. It must have come from the den he had just woken up.

"Hey now! Don't go in there right now! It's not safe!" he called chasing after the little guy.

He managed to catch him just at the edge of the tree line. "Phew! Now look here, you little imp. The Everfree forest is not a place for you to go and play in alone." he said and put the lizard back on the ground. Where it turned back to where it's Parent was waiting. "Now head on back to you're Par-!?" suddenly Dusk was cut off as his mouth was covered and he felt something slipped over his horn as he was pulled into the tree line.

The little lizard turned just in time to see a pair of bi yellow talons dragging the Silver pony into the Forest. Now scarred and worried for the pony who had caught him. The little lizard ran back to it's Parent and reported the problem.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

back in Ponyville Town Hall, Twilight was managing the Teams."Good good, how are things going with the Northern birds Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked looking over her check list.

"They should be back any minute."

"I have all the Nests done now. I really appreciate the help by the way." Rarity said with a kind smile.

"Excellent, and it's no problem, we could afford the pony power. Now Fluttershy...Fluttershy?" Twilight turned to ask about the waking process but was stopped when she saw Fluttershiy speaking with a couple of highly animated Lizards.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know, Reptile really isn't my strong suit." Fluttershy said picking them up and placing the lizards on the table between them.

"Now try again." she said encouragingly.

The larger of the two bent onto all fours and changed it's color to a silvery gray before acting like a horse, or a pony.

"A gray pony? Do you mean Dusk? He was set to wake up the Reptiles wasn't he?" Twilight asked curious. This guess was rewarded when the Lizard pointed at her and nodded.

Then it went behind the smaller of the two and pretended to reach out and grab it, dragging it away.

"Kidnapped? Dusk was Kidnapped!?" Rarity asked very worried. To which the lizard nodded again.

"Where?" Twilight asked.

The Lizards jumped down and ran outside, the Ponies following close behind, all hoping they weren't too late.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

In a small cave just off the beaten path in the Everfree Forest. Dusk was plotting how to get back at this particular pain in his Flank while being chained to the cave wall.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here and pulling a stunt like this, kitty cat." he ground out through clenched teeth.

"The name is Gilda!" the Gryphon roared in his face, then punched him in the stomach for good measure. "And you're gonna pay for what you did."

Dusk wheezed a little from the blow, and tried on instinct to activate his magic, only to be shocked by the black ring she had placed there.

"Ha! I had to fill allot of Pockets to get that bind ring, but it was worth it to see that look on you're pathetic face!" Gilda said happily.

Dusk just glared back at her. "You're calling me pathetic? I'm not the one who had to spend a small fortune on a highly a illegal magical object, and then sneak up on a single pony, just because I'm afraid of being turned into a kitty." the last part was punctuated with him spiting in her face. "If anyone here is Pathetic, it's you."

"SHUTUP!" she screamed and hit him repeatedly. Occasionally there would be a 'Crack' or a 'Pop' that would gain a choked scream form the captive unicorn. When it was done they were both panting, though for different reasons. Dusk was sure he had a couple cracked ribs, and at least one of his legs was diss-located, but it wasn't anything life threatening.

"So what?" Dusk asked spitting some blood out to the side before continuing. "This is you're big plan? Kidnap me and beat me bloody? Great plan, but what about afterwords? If you think that Equestria as a whole is just going to let you off the hook, you're wrong." he said puffing a little bit from the pain in his chest.

"Who's going to tell 'em?" Gilda asked with an evil grin as she turned away from Dusk to a fire she had started before. "You Unicorns aren't the only ones who read up on history you know." he she pulled something out of the fire that had dusk paling. A brand.

According to pony history, branding was used as the highest level of punishment in olden days. They would heat the brand then push it into the the flank of a pony, right over their cutie mark, The Princess's had discovered it and put a stop to the barbaric practice, but it had still happened, and now apparently she was planing to do so to him.

"I see you've figure it out." she said putting the brand back into the fire. No pony who was branded ever showed their face in pony society again. How could they? They considered themselves freaks, and deformed.

"When I get out of this Gilda, I swear-!"

"You'll what? Transfigure my into a cat again? You'd have to find me first." she laughed but then stopped when a new voice called from the entrance of the cave.

"Get Away from my Friend!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she sped in full speed and knocked Gilda clean into the opposite wall.

Dusk looked over to see the others were all there and smiled. Finally, now he could take that nap and remove him self from the pain in his chest for a while.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Nurse Redheart came out of Dusk's room wiping her brow with a single hoof.

"How is he? Twilight asked nervously.

By this point everypony had heard about what happened and was waiting for an update. Although only the mane six was in the library, every pony else was waiting outside, having put the winter wrap up on the back burner.

"He's very tired, as is to be expected. But he'll live. This however," she said pulling out the bind ring she had taken off him. "needs to be destroyed. It was literally turning his magic against him."

"So it is a bind ring? I'll need to contact the Princess immediately. She'll want to know tat there are still some of these things left." Twilight glaring at the ring as though it was the foulest thing ever.

"What happened to the Gryphon?" Redheart asked.

"She's being taken Canterlot bu some of the town guard." Rainbow dash said glaring at nothing in particular. She couldn't believe she had ever been friends with that...monster.

"Well good. I hope they through the book at her for this." Redheart sounding unusually angry. "Now, Twilight, he's going to have to be kept in bed for a few weeks at least. And thats only because Zecora has sent some of her potions to help."

"Understood. I'll make sure he gets lots of rest. Can we see him now?"

"He's asleep right now, so just try and stay quiet alright."

"Thanks again." Twilight said as the nurse pony left.

All the girls went in and were all somber as they saw Dusk laying there fast asleep. He had one leg in a cast as well as bandages all around his middle, but thankfully, it could have been allot worse. Twilight could only imagine how the Princess's were going to react when she told them that Dusk had been attacked with, not only a bind ring, but the threat of branding as well. And that wasn't even going into how Shinning and her parents were going to take the news. She shivered at the thought of what her older brother would do to the Gryphon when he saw Dusk.

"I have to go and send some letters..." she said absently. No pony answered her as they all just continued to stand there and watch her brother sleep.

Spike was downstairs Sweeping, trying to distract himself from what had happened. And was eager to do something that would keep him busy. Once the letters where written she went to spike and had him send them to the Princess. Before she went back upstairs. She doubted any of them would be going back to their own homes tonight.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

the next day, Twilight woke up to a knock at her door and got up to answer, being careful to step around the ponies who were camping out in the main part of the Library. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see, not just Princess Celestia, but Luna and her parents.

"Princess!"

"Twilight Sparkle, I received your letter. Tell me, how is Dusk?" Celestia asked stepping in and sounding concerned as the others followed her in.

"He's still asleep right now, but nurse Redheart say's he'll make a full recovery."

"Excellent, now I must ask you before my Sister and I can leave you and you're Parents to go see him. Are you absolutely sure that a bind ring was used on him?"

in answer Twilight summoned the ring in a clear bag that Nurse Red heart had left there the night before. At the sight of in Celestia closed her eye's in resignation, while Luna looked about ready to blow her lid.

"Thank you Twilight, rest assured that the Gryphon Gilda will pay for her crimes." with that she left. Luna also thanked her then took the Bind ring and followed her sister back out. Once they were gone Twilight wias quick to hug her Parents and give them all the reassurance she could. She was worried about why Shinning Armor wasn't there, but her mother assured her that he was overseeing the Prisoner, and that was why he couldn't make it. Apparently the Princess had put him in charge of overseeing the whole situation in the Gryphon Kingdom with Cadence.

Twilight thought that it was more that the Princess was afraid he wouldn't be able to refrain from killing Gilda if he saw Dusk as he was.

And she was right.

_**Chapter 3 END**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
